csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fullspeed
|} Bartek "fullspeed" Długokęcki jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Markoś jest jednym ze zwycięzców projektu "GO GO CS:GO", który był organizowany po to, aby stworzyć nowy polski skład z młodych, nieznanych graczy. Drużyny *2015-06-?? – 2015-11-?? - 35px|Polska Distinct5 *2015-12-15 – 2017-03-17 - 35px|Polska iNETKOXTV *2017-03-27 – 2017-07-17 - 35px|Polska PACT White *2017-08-27 – 2017-09-?? - 35px|Polska NiNja ParTy *2018-0?-?? – 2018-09-06 - 35px|Polska Illuminar Gaming *2019-0?-?? – 2019-05-22 - 35px|Polska OESU *2019-05-22 – 2020-02-11 - 35px|Polska Warriors Historia 2015 *W czerwcu 2015 roku fullspeed dołączył do swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Distinct5. *W listopadzie 2015 roku fullspeed opuścił drużynę Distinct5. *'15 grudnia 2015' - fullspeed dołączył do drużyny iNETKOXTV. 2017 *'17 marca 2017' - fullspeed opuścił drużynę iNETKOXTV. *'27 marca 2017' - fullspeed dołączył do drużyny PACT White. *'17 lipca 2017' - Skład drużyny PACT White rozpadł się! *'27 sierpnia 2017' - fullspeed dołączył do drużyny NiNja ParTy. *We wrześniu 2017 roku fullspeed opuścił drużynę NiNja ParTy. 2018 *'6 września 2018' - Skład drużyny Illuminar Gaming rozpadł się! 2019 *'22 maja 2019' - Skład drużyny OESU dołączył do Warriors. 2020 *'11 lutego 2020' - Skład drużyny Warriors rozstał się z organizacją! Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska Distinct5' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 9 lipca (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Szóste kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 września (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 1 (2015) '35px|Polska iNETKOXTV' *Drugie miejsce Mazurska Arena E-Sportu Winter 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Let's Play Częstochowa 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce GeForce Cup 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce NVIDIA Challenge CS:GO (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 3 (2016) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 22 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Good Game e-Sport Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce CSCenter League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 12 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 31 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 35 (2016) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 29 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 41 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 54 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Ecenter Copernicup 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Szóste kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Let's Play Częstochowa 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder ProSeries XVII (2017) '35px|Polska PACT White' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO May Mayhem CS:GO EU Tournament (2017) *3/4 miejsce CS:GO by Ptak Warsaw Expo & CFX (2017) *Czwarte miejsce GOOD GAME LEAGUE (2017) '35px|Polska POMPACT' *Drugie miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska NiNja ParTy' *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska Buttrxfly' *7 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Polska Illuminar Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Road to GG League 2018 Stage 2 Opole (2018) *Drugie miejsce Cross Border Esport 2018 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *5/8 miejsce GG League 2018 (2018) '35px|Polska UNREAL' *3/4 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S4 Grupa Mistrzowska - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Animals from Faceit' *3/4 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S4 Grupa Mistrzowska - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska OESU' *Pierwsze miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap drugi: Dzika karta (2019) *3/4 miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap drugi: Swarzędz (2019) '35px|Polska Warriors' *Pierwsze miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap czwarty: Kielce - Czwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 5 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *fullspeed in action *Team iNETKOXTV fullspeed *Team iNETKOXTV fullspeed vs. BlasterX League *fullspeed` 5k AWP *fullspeed spray *fullspeed` -MJ- *fullspeed FRAGMOVIE *fullspeed 5k vs mix kinguin *fullspeed ace Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny